This project involves a collaborative effort of LAS with the Nuclear Medicine Department CC; the Pulmonary and Clinical Hematology Branches, NHLBI; and the Medical Intensive Care Unit CC. It is directed toward a deeper understanding of pulmonary pathophsiology through the construction of computer-based models of pulmonary gas exchange and respiratory mechanics ad comparisons of model predictions with real patient data.